Ohne Dich
by Amethyst DragonRider
Summary: Toward the Terra. Jomy speculates on Blue, and how he feels about the former Soldier's death. Sad. Oneshot. Jomy's point of view. Implied BluexJomy


**Jomy speculates on Blue, and how he feels about tbe former Soldier's death. Sad. Oneshot. Jomy's point of view. IMPLIED SLASH!!! Because me like. n-n**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ohne Dich**_

_Without You_

I sit on your bed, in your room. I miss you. I want you to come back more than anything else I have ever wanted in my life. But you're never coming back. You can't come back.

_I'm going to go into the fir trees_

_There where I last saw her_

_But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land_

_and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest_

_And the forest it is so black and empty_

_Woe is me, oh woe_

_And the birds sing no more_

I remember the moments we had. Both right after I got here, and soon before your… your demise. You showed me so much affection, so much… everything. Such affectionate gestures, such loving touches, and so much encouragement. You taught me how to lead, and how to live as a Mu. And you also taught me how to love truly. Without you, I… I don't even know if what I'm doing is the right thing. Without you, I'm unsure- though I don't show it. I think what I'm doing is right, but I wish I could ask you. And I wish you could answer.

Is what I'm doing even worth it anymore? You won't be able to see Terra. You'll never be able to see Terra ever again. And, knowing that, I have to wonder if there's a point anymore.

_Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it_

I venture outside. As I walk the Naska land for the last time, I continue to think of you. I can't stop thinking about you. You never leave my mind, and I doubt you ever will. I don't think I could get you out of my mind, even if I actually wanted to.

You would think that thinking of you would make me feel worse, but it makes me feel better more than anything. And to experience your memories the way you did, I have a clear image of you in my head. And that fact makes me content. At first, I was frightened because I was terrified of forgetting you. But now I know that I will never forget you.

As I remembered how you died, and why, I found it a bit harder to breathe. More of a chore, rather than natural. A lump formed in my throat, and I almost let out a cry. But I didn't. I won't. I can't. There are barely any more tears left in me- I've already cried them all.

And for the first time, I noticed that there were no birds chirping.

_On the branches in the ditches_

_it's now silent and without life_

_And breathing becomes oh so hard for me_

_Woe is me, oh woe_

_And the birds sing no more_

_Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still_

_Lohnen nicht ohne dich_

I go back inside, and lock myself in your room. Your dark, blue and white room. I sit on your bed, which seems to glow, and get into a comfortable position. I lay my head on your pillow, and I situate myself in a laying position in the middle. And that was when I found that I could still cry. And cry I did.

I cried and sobbed and bawled like I had never done before. I miss your presence, I miss your voice, I miss your touch, I miss your kisses… I miss _you_! I miss you so much that "I miss you" doesn't cover the quarter of it.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to be here. And I didn't want to see Terra anymore. I knew I had to, and I would because you told me to… but I don't want to.

**They aren't worth it without you**, Soldier Blue.

* * *

**Well, if you couldn't tell, it's from Jomy's point of view.**

**I saw the english translation of the song (it's German), and I immediately thought of Jomy thinking about Blue. I thought it was pretty good, and so did my friend, so I decided to post it on here.**

**Toward the Terra ****© ...whoever created it.  
Ohne Dich (the song) ****© Rammstein  
Ohne Dich (the oneshot) © Amethyst DragonRider (me)**


End file.
